Project Summary This project is designed to utilize the Retail Food Program Standards as an improvement tool for improving inspection practices and implementing intervention strategies to achieve a reduction in the occurrence of risk factors for foodborne illness in Yellowstone County. Data from Risk Factor Studies conducted in 2013 and 2018 show a 12 point reduction in the percent of out of compliance observations in the Improper Holding risk factor category and a 20 point reduction the percent of out of compliance observations in the Personal Hygiene risk factor category. As part of performance management, we monitor these metrics and respond to changes in the metrics by applying Lean Six Sigma processes and tools for improvement. Objectives for this one-year grant period are 1) to measure out of compliance observations identified in routine inspections on a quarterly basis; 2) improve the uniformity of inspection practices through audit and training; 3) improve the application of compliance and enforcement procedures by inspection staff; and 4) evaluate, improve and share the intervention tools that were developed in response to our most recent risk factor study. Our electronic inspection system (Paragon) has the capability of generating violation reports by risk factor category and by individual violations. This tool will be used to monitor risk factor violations each quarter. An important control will be the consistent marking of violations by all food safety inspection officers (FSIOs). This will be addressed through quarterly audits, training and standardization exercises which provide an opportunity to identify and correct performance barriers in a timely manner. Quarterly audits will also be used to determine how compliance and enforcement procedures are applied and if they were effective. An intervention workgroup, has been convened to develop and implement intervention strategies to address risk factors. The workgroup focuses in two areas. 1) Cold holding, the observation measured to be most out of compliance in our recent risk factor study, and 2) Food safety education for operators. In the first area, the workgroup identified these strategies: FSIO training on mechanical refrigeration, a handout for onsite corrections of cold holding violations, a handout on mechanical refrigeration for operators, and distribution of thermometers and logs to operators. In the second area, the workgroup identified the need for an operator's pocket guide on Food Safety. Though ?written? this guide would incorporate the concepts of an oral culture and incorporate principles for communication with public. Customer feedback will be used to pilot the materials and make improvements before finalizing and posting to Food Shield.